Dharma and Greg: Bulma and Vegeta Edition
by Maric
Summary: DG/DBZ crossover: Sorry for the short chapter. This is the best I can remember from the first episode of Dharma and Greg. The cast of DBZ reviving the roles of Dharma and Greg. B/V.
1. What Took You so Long

**Dharma and Greg: Bulma and Vegeta Edition**

By Maricruz(Mari, Maric, Maricc, Anime-iac, Anime-iac, maric106)

Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Dharma and Greg is the © property of Fox Studios/Warner Bros. Queen Vegeta is the © property of me.

Bulma=Dharma

Vegeta=Greg

Dr. Briefs=Myron Larry Finklestein

Mrs. Bunny Briefs=Abby Finklestein

King Vegeta=Edward Montgomery

Queen Vegeta=Kitty Montgomery

Yamcha=Pete

Launch's other side=Jane

West City=San Francisco, California

Chapter 01: What Took You so Long?

1979

The Subway was some what crowded that day when a cute little blue haired girl was reciting the zodiac signs to her parents. "...Taurus... Sagittarius... and Capricorn."

"Very good Bulma." Bunny Briefs praised her daughter. "Now what are the water sings?"

"Aquarius... Look Larry police officers." Bulma pointed at the passing police men.

"And what do we say to police officers?" Dr. Briefs quizzed his daughter.

"That I have the right for not letting you search through out my property." Bulma answered.

"That's right!" Dr. Briefs gave his little girl an approving high-five.

Over at the next stop a well dressed family were waiting for the next subway train and they don't look too happy about it. Well the parents are. The little spiky hair boy seem to be actually enjoying himself.

"I can't believe that we are actually taking a subway the annual charity gala." Queen Vegeta complained as she held on to the hand of her only son.

"Well would you rather stand in the rain waiting for a cab?" King Vegeta debated his wife while holding on to his son's other hand. His hair is just like the little boy's.

"I think it's fun." said the little boy.

"No it isn't Vegeta." Queen Vegeta told her son. "It's public transportation. There could be germ everywhere. So don't touch anything."

Back to the Briefs, the subway train came to it's stop and the family were about to get about the same time as another family was going to get on.

That's when little Bulma and little Vegeta first met each other. The two children stared each other for a while then little Bulma smiled at him.

Little Vegeta gave a little smile back at her.

Queen Vegeta impatiently urged little Vegeta to move forward while Dr. Briefs gently pulled little Bulma by her hand.

"Ah-ah what did I say about touching things in the subway train." Queen Vegeta pulled her sons away a subway pole.

"Don't give anyone money Son. They'll rob you blind." King Vegeta advised his son.

But little Vegeta didn't seemed to be listening as he went up to the nearest window to see the little blue haired going upstairs. He waved bye to her as she wave back to him.

"Oh Vegeta really." Queen Vegeta pulled down a now sad little Vegeta back to his seat. Thinking if he could ever see cute little Bulma again.

Present time

Bulma is now all grown up and she is riding in the same subway train by herself. Sipping her drink and reading a newspaper.

On the platform we see a now all grown up Vegeta dressed in a well made customized business suit as he checked his watch to make sure he'll be on time to his job.

As the subway train came to the stop, Vegeta was about to get on when at the same time Bulma was getting ready to get off the train. When the doors open Bulma and Vegeta stood in front of each other.

Vegeta was stunned by how beautiful Bulma is while Bulma was giving him her friendly smile.

After a few seconds of staring each other, Bulma gently passed by Vegeta as he got into the train.

Just as Vegeta was about to sit down, Bulma was still looking at him smiling while ascending upstairs.

Vegeta tried to go after her but he was too late when the doors closed in front of him. Felt a bit defeated, he sit next to some random woman passenger who was paying attention to nothing at all. But Vegeta could've sworn he heard the woman calling him a schmuck.

Moving forward we now come upon some government official building where Vegeta works as a District Attorney. He was telling his colleague Yamcha what just happen on his way to work. "I'm telling you Yamcha I should've gone after that girl."

"Oh trust me you won't." Yamcha advised. "If some strange girl was smiling you, it means you'll be tied up to her bed post while she cleans out your wallet.

Even though Yamcha was right, Vegeta had to countered his theory. "Still I should've gone after her."

"Take it from me Vegeta. I speak from experience."

"Fine whatever." Vegeta turned to his office door. "Besides what are the chance I'll see that girl again."

"If you want, after work we'll go to some bars." Yamcha tried to cheer his co-worker up.

"Nah, I still have cases to work on."

"Suit yourself." Yamcha left Vegeta to his business. "See ya later Vegeta."

Just as Vegeta entered his office, what he saw gave him the surprise of his life.

"Hey what took you so long?" Bulma, some how, got into his office. Sitting Indian style on his desk and reading a newspaper.

A/N: Well this is a fine turn of events. What was Bulma doing at Vegeta's office, or more importantly, how she got in without everyone else noticing? What you do think will happen after that? Find out more in our next chapter of Dharma and Greg: Bulma and Vegeta Editon.


	2. We Got Some Catching Up To Do

**Dharma and Greg: Bulma and Vegeta Edition**

By Maricruz(Mari, Maric, Maricc, Anime-iac, Anime-iac, Mar)

Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Dharma and Greg is the © property of Fox Studios/Warner Bros. Queen Vegeta is the © property of me.

Chapter 02: We Gotta A Lot Of Catching Up To Do

When Vegeta entered his office he was in total shock to see the blue haired woman, he saw on the subway train, sitting on his desk. "What the... How did you get in here?"

"Your secretary let me in. I told her I was the pizza delivery girl." Bulma hold an empty pizza box. "You'll never how one of these will come in handy." Puts the box away as she jumped off the desk and walked over to Vegeta.

"Not that I am complaining but how did you know where I work?"

"I saw you on today's paper." The pretty blue hair girl showed Vegeta the paper she was reading. "District Attorney Vegeta Prince Saiyan Wins Another Victory On The Prestion Case! See that's you right there right next to the guy wearing his jacket over his head. You have a very nice profile by the way."

"Um... Thanks." Vegeta doesn't know if he should be flattered or confused. "This is unbelievable."

"Yeah I know. Small universe isn't it?" Bulma decided now is the right time to introduce herself. "Bulma Briefs."

"Bulma Briefs?" Vegeta repeated.

"Yeah I know. It's my dad's last name but he wishes it was Kami." Bulma took Vegeta by the hand as she leads him out of the office. "Come on we got a lot of catching up to do."

"But we just met."

"Maybe in this lifetime but we know each other on a spiritual level. Do you like organ music."

Vegeta was a bit confused but decided to go along with it. "I guess."

"Great, I know this one place where they play the organ all day."

"Where would that be?"

"You'll see." Bulma and Vegeta entered the elevator and sent them out of the building.

Moments later, Bulma and Vegeta were at a stadium during a ball game.

"Gotta admit, he's good."

"Yeah, when he plays the Mexican Hat Dance song, he rocks!"

"You know I never pegged you as a baseball fan."

"Oh I'm not, I like to come to these games because you get to yell out anything you want. CANTELOPE RULES! Come on give it a try."

"Oh no I don't think so."

"Suit yourself. COME ON BABY! DRIVE THIS DESK MONTE CARLO!"

"Hey Gidget, you mind keeping it down!"

"Excuse me?" Vegeta address to the rude man.

"I wasn't talking to you, Buddy."

"Well now you are and I strongly advised to apologized to this nice lady next to me."

"Well who are you to tell me what to do?"

Vegeta pulled out his badge and I.D. "Vegeta Prince Saiyan. District Attorney. Now we can do this the easy way or my way and while were at it we can discuss these Cuban Cigars that you have with you." He gave the man a menacing glare.

The ill-mannered baseball watcher turned to Bulma. "Sorry." Then slowly turned back to the game, filled with shame, guilt, and fear.

"No one has ever threaten someone with legal action for me before." Bulma was completely moved by what Vegeta has done.

"I did what I had to do."

"Just for that I'm taking you out for blueberry pie."

Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the had as they get up and started walking out of the game.

"Don't you want to see the first inning?"

"There's a first inning?"

Then the Mexican Hat Dance music begins to play.

We now see Bulma and Vegeta inside a plane with Bulma napping at the window seat and Vegeta next to her.

"You know, they have pies in San Francisco."

"Not this pie."

Moving on, there is the couple sitting at a table in a diner where Vegeta is enjoying a piece of blueberry pie and Bulma with a smile on her face.

"What did I tell you?"

"You are right, this is the best pie I ever had. Tell me where did you find this place."

"My family lived in Reno for a year 'til my dad got the van working again."

"That reminds me, you were telling that story about you and some guy name Gunther."

"Right, now where was I again."

"You and Gunther were in an Indian sweat shack in the desert."

"Oh yeah, this old medicine lady once told us if you can looking into your partner's eyes, you can see your future children. So I look into Gunther's eyes and I couldn't get past Thursday."

They had a good laugh.

"Man you have an interesting dating life. Wish I had one."

"Oh really, what do you think we would in a relationship?"

"Well I date with you a few times, then I tried to call you but I'll keep hanging up because I be to afraid to know if you are still interested with me but you might be bored with me."

"You have the cutest insecurities." Bulma hope that Vegeta took it as a complement.

"Don't you wish that you can just forget all of that dating nonsense and get straight into the relationship. You know, without any mind games and no strings attach?"

"Who says we don't have to?" An light came on in Bulma's head when she got an idea.

Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gather here in this chapel on the state of Nevada today see Ms. Bulma Briefs and Mr. Vegeta Prince Saiyan in Holy Matrimony.

Vegeta told the chapel minister to hold on for a second and went to the organ playing lady to request something special for this occasion.

The old lady organ player started playing the baseball music that Bulma and Vegeta listen too when they were at the stadium.

"Oh Honey, they're playing our song!" Bulma hugged Vegeta as the minister continue with the ceremony.

A/N: Man, talk about your interesting first dates. Will Bulma and Vegeta be able to handle married life? What will their friends say?(Lunch will be introduce in the next chapter). What will happen if they meet each others parents? Find out next time in Dharma and Greg- Bulma and Vegeta Edition.


End file.
